


Merry Christmas and Chill

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Christmas Minibang [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was stupid, really. He didn’t need to be nervous. It was just Cas. Just Cas, who he hadn’t seen since the beginning of finals week because the nerd spent all his time tucked away in a corner of the library studying. Just Cas, who he’d had a major fucking crush on since practically the dawn of time. Just Cas, who he was planning to ask out this very night.</p>
<p>Just Cas, his best friend since ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Christmas Minibang](destielchristmasminibang.tumblr.com) December 3rd prompt "fireplace." 
> 
> Enjoy some holiday fluff!

Dean was nervous.

And when Dean was nervous, he cleaned or worked on the Impala, and since the Impala had just had a tune up, he was in the apartment, doing laundry and scrubbing every surface to within an inch of its life. It didn’t need cleaning – because Dean was a neat freak on a regular day – but here he was.

It was stupid, really. He didn’t need to be nervous. It was just Cas. Just Cas, who he hadn’t seen since the beginning of finals week because the nerd spent all his time tucked away in a corner of the library studying. Just Cas, who he’d had a major fucking crush on since practically the dawn of time. Just Cas, who he was planning to ask out this very night.

Just Cas, his best friend since ever.

_Hey, c’mon, let’s hang out tonight,_ Dean had wheedled earlier, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he pouted. _I haven’t seen you all week. Let’s raid the kitchen, get comfortable on the couch, and watch Netflix and chill. It’ll be fun, Cas._

God, he was such a meme. Literally. Dean snorted, smiling to himself at his choice of words. It was a lucky thing Cas had no patience for the internet beyond academic research. Dean may have had to choke on his tongue in mortification otherwise. And while Cas certainly understood memes, he wasn’t familiar with all of them, so Dean got away with it.

It was still cheesy, though. Sam would’ve made fun of him for it if he’d heard about it.

Thankfully, Cas had just smiled at him, circles under his blue eyes, shoulders slumping, and agreed. _Alright, Dean._

So. The apartment was cleaner than a nun’s criminal record, and Dean was still freaking out, pacing between their living room and kitchen. He had bags of popcorn out and ready to microwave, there was soda in the fridge (because Cas refused to have alcohol in the apartment – _as soon as you’ve received your degree, you can have all the beer you want, Dean Winchester, but not a moment before_ , Cas had asserted, and Dean was powerless to protest against those blue eyes), and he’d even made sure Cas’ favorite fleece blanket was on the back of the couch, ready to be snuggled in. He took deep breaths, telling himself it’d be okay, that he needed to take the chance just so he’d know. Everyone said they were practically married anyway, that the only people they were fooling when they told them “we’re not together” were themselves.

He could do this. He _would._

The sound of the front door opening made Dean jump with his nerves, and he carded a hand through his hair as his heartbeat ratcheted up another notch.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice called, and Dean took another breath.

“Hey, Cas,” he called back, walking from the living room to the short hallway between it and the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and smiled at Cas as the nerd shook off the dusting of snow that had covered him on his walk from the bus stop. “Getting heavier out there?”

Cas hummed in agreement, shrugging out of his coat. “It started coming down thicker on my way to the bus from the campus. I think we’ll have that two feet they’ve been talking about by the middle of the night.”

“Good thing it’s the weekend, huh?” Dean teased, and Cas smiled.

Dean left him there to head to the kitchen to get the popcorn ready. He listened as Cas shuffled through the apartment to his room, no doubt to change into something more comfortable. Humming to himself, he grabbed the biggest bowl they had to dump the buttery popcorn in once it was done, and on the way back to the living room grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge.

Cas was already on the couch when Dean walked in, tucked into his side of it ( _This is my armrest, Dean. Use the other_ ). He’d pulled the fleece blanket over his legs, which were propped up on the small coffee table in front of the couch. He smiled as Dean set their snacks in Cas’ lap, and he reached to grab the remote from the side table as Dean sat down beside him, pulling the blanket over his lap and scooting in close to Cas.

Dean’s stomach was doing flips as Cas leaned against him, getting comfortable. Hesitating only a second, Dean lifted his arm and laid it behind Cas’ shoulders, pulling him closer.

_Calm down, Winchester,_ he told himself firmly. _You do this all the time. This isn’t anything new._

_Except it kinda is,_ a little voice whispered at the back of his mind. _This time you plan to make it mean something more._

_Shut up,_ he told the voice.

_Grow a pair and get over yourself,_ it shot back.

Great. Dean was arguing with the voice in his head. That couldn’t be a sign or anything.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean blinked and looked down at Cas, his head tilted to look up at Dean with concern and tired eyes.

“Yeah, man, I’m fine,” he said, giving Cas an easy grin. His stomach was still in nervous knots, but his chest was warming under his best friend’s scrutiny. “Why?”

“You’re muttering to yourself,” Cas explained. He didn’t look wholly convinced, but he didn’t say more.

Dean was suitably embarrassed by that. “Sorry. Lot on my mind, I guess. Finals week was a bitch.”

Cas relaxed at that, accepting the excuse. “Well, then, it’s a good thing we’re here to relax and watch movies and gorge ourselves on over-buttered popcorn and carbonated beverages.” A smile played on his lips and he pressed closer to Dean, turning his attention to the tv.

Dean laughed and tightened his arm around Cas’ shoulders. He reached into the bowl situated between them and made a show of stuffing his face with the popcorn. “What are we watching?”

Cas turned on the tv, pulling up their Netflix and scrolling through the shows and movies in their Recommended section. He stopped on one and looked up at Dean with a grin.

“How about _The Dark Knight_?”

Dean grinned back. “It’s like you know me or something.”

They settled into the couch as the movie started up, and by the time it was over, Dean had made two more trips to the kitchen for popcorn and refills. While the credits rolled, Cas browsed the movies for the next one, settling on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ (the Jim Carrey version because Dean did not watch animated movies. Disney didn’t count, shut up).

“It’s the season for it,” Cas said in defense when Dean raised an eyebrow at the choice.

Dean just nodded and went with it.

They got through _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and _A New Hope_ after that, and when Dean looked at the clock, it was nearly two in the morning. Cas was leaning more heavily against him and, when Dean glanced down, his eyes were closed, his breathing even but not deep enough to be asleep.

After a moment of silence, Dean asked, “You wanna put on another movie, or you ready to hit the sack?”

Cas inhaled deeply, adjusting against Dean as he thought. “No, I’m not ready to sleep yet, but I don’t want to watch another movie.”

“You wanna put on one of the recorded shows?”

Cas shook his head, and there was a hanging moment before Cas reached for the remote, clicking out of Netflix and searching their channels. Once he found the one he wanted, Dean watched as the screen was taken up by a computer generated fireplace, the sounds of crackling wood filling their apartment.

“I miss having a real fireplace to curl up in front of,” Cas commented. “I think that’s the only thing I don’t like about our apartment.”

Dean hummed in agreement, and they fell into a comfortable silence. The weight and warmth of Cas pressed against him had Dean’s heart thumping heavily against his ribcage, and he knew he was just stalling by letting the quiet crackling of the tv fire be the only sound in the room. But it was nice to sit like this, and he wanted to savor it while he could.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize a low, soothing sound had joined the crackle and pop of the fire, and that the sound was his best friend singing carols to himself.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas; make the yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be far away._ ” Cas’ voice was soft, ever so slightly off-key, but so full of emotion that Dean pulled him closer without thinking.

_“Here we are as in olden days; happy golden days of yore.”_ Dean joined in, his usual shyness falling away in the knowledge that it was just Cas that would hear him. _“Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more.”_

_“Through the years, we both will be together,”_ Cas looked up at him with a soft smile, and Dean couldn’t help but grin back, even with his confusion at his friend’s change of the lyrics, _“if the Fates allow.”_

There was something different in the air as Dean gazed at Cas, his eyes flicking between full pink lips and bright blue eyes, heart racing.

_“Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.”_

Cas pushed up, bringing their faces closer together. Dean could see the silver flecks in his irises, feel his warm breath that smelled of butter and sugar against his lips. A warm hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned into like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The first press of Cas’ lips against his sent tingles over his skin, and Dean never wanted to taste anything else ever again.

The kiss was short and kept chaste, soft, and when Cas pulled back, Dean saw the joy and love he felt reflected back in his favorite blue eyes.

He wasn’t worried anymore.

_“And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
